


Mistakes Can be Fixed

by AgentSprings



Category: Class of 198x (Web Series)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Mind Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 00:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16336670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentSprings/pseuds/AgentSprings
Summary: The aftermath of @MadVagabonds fic A Simple Mistake





	Mistakes Can be Fixed

**Author's Note:**

> Fuck you Ryan. I fixed it

Hannah snapped out of her shock, stumbling a few feet away to get away from the overwhelming scent of blood. She leaned against the wall of the ship and avoided the glares being directed at her. She couldn’t stop her hands from shaking, feeling the same hatred that had been directed at Amanda just moments ago turning inwards. She felt her eyes be drawn back towards the gun she had just used to shoot Amanda.

“Yes,” a voice suddenly hissed in her mind. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Sam and Mike stiffen, and Sam stood up. 

The static started overwhelming her again, and before she realized what was happening she was moving towards the gun.

“Yes, kill, kill.” The voice hissed in her ear as her hand closed around the gun. She straightened up and Sam was standing a few feet away looking terrified.

“Yo, Hannah what the fuck. Did you hear-“

“Kill!” The voice was getting louder, both Sam and Mike flinching at the sound and Hannah let out a small sob. The gun starting raising up until it was level with Sam chest. Sam’s eyes widened but before he could say anything Hannah jerker her arm back and pointed the gun at her own head.

“Woah woah woah.” Sam took a step forward, looking far more concerned than angry. “Hannah put the gun down.”

“I- I can’t.”

“You fucking have to, or Amanda is going to die and Mike and I will be stranded here. Put the fucking gun down Lee.” Hannah closed her eyes and struggled to breathe. The static was overwhelming and she felt like she was drowning. 

“No!” The voice in her head screech as she felt Sam’s hand grab the gun and rip it away from her head. She lunged for the gun but Sam slammed it into her head and she crumpled to the ground.

The last thing she saw before she lost consciousness was Mike holding Amanda and Sam walking out of the room like he was on the warpath.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Hannah woke up to Sam holding her head in his lap and rubbing the healing goo on it.

“What?”

“You’re a fucking idiot.” Sam glared at her and she curled back in on herself a little. He sighed and pulled her a little closer. 

“Amanda?”

“She’s fine. A little burned, her hair looks insane, but she’s fine. Mike’s with her.” Sam put away the goo and started playing with her hair. “So, apparently we missed one of the big aliens.”

“The big?” Hannah’s head felt like it was full of cotton, probably a direct result of being knocked unconscious as many times as she had been in the last 48 hours.

“The ones who can control minds.” Sam took a deep breath.

“So I didn’t-“

“You didn’t shoot her of your own free will. You might have been angry at her but the alien bitch enhanced it to a point of attempted murder.”

Hannah didn’t know what to say. She reached up and fumbled for his hand, and after a second he caught it and laced their finger.

“The last 72 hours have been fucked haven’t they.”

“Mhm,” Hannah mumbled, feeling her eyes droop.

“You shouldn’t sleep. It’s bad to sleep with concussions.” Sam tapped on her cheek to keep her attention.

“Can I see Amanda?” Hannah asked, forcing her eyes open.

“Yeah, she’s been asking for you.”

“Is she mad.”

“Eh, about as mad as someone who’s been shot by a friend under mind control can be.”

“So?”

“Not really that mad Hannah.” Sam slowly started helping her sit up.

“I’m not mad you shot me,” Amanda said from the doorway, where she was leaning on Mike. “I’m pissed you ruined my hair.”

“Amanda!”

“Mind control’s a bitch.” Amanda and Mike walked into the room and sat down on the ground. After a moment Amanda managed to wriggle into Mike’s lap, and looked very smug about it. Hannah leaned heavier on Sam and he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

“It really is. You ok?”

“A cute sophomore was forced to shoot me with lightning after I was forced to ask for it so I’m, well, pretty fucked.”

“Yeah me, wait. You think I’m cute?”

“Oh my god.” Suddenly Mike cut in. “Everyone here is very attractive and we all like each other. I can’t be the only one who figured that out.”

“What!?” Everyone else chorused.

“Sam’s had a crush on Amanda since he first saw her, I’ve had a crush on Sam since he spoke to me like I was a person, Hannah’s had a crush on Amanda since she bitch slapped Sarah for teasing that freshman, Amanda’s had a crush on Hannah since Hannah kicked Ralph in the dick, I’ve had a crush on the girls since I was a sophomore and they were nice to me, and Sam has had a crush on Hannah since she yelled at that teacher for harassing him about his black eye,” Mike explained patiently. 

“How the fuck did you know that?” Sam demanded refusing to look at any of them. Hannah’s face was on fire and Amanda was blushing in a beautiful way.

“When no one notices you, you get to notice everything else.”

“Oh my god. I refuse to talk about this until we’re back on earth. Someone figure out how to get us there.” Hannah buried her face in her hands and ignored them.

“Boys go figure that out, Hannah and I have had near death experiences and need to rest.”

“No, what the fuck? Help us?”

“I want to persuade you! Fucking go!”

“Oh my god fine!” Sam threw up his arms and lifted Hannah off of his lap and stood up. Mike did the same to Amanda and the two of them left the room. Amanda walked over to Hannah and sat down next to her. 

“So.”

“I’m sorry I tried to kill you.”

“Eh, Not your fault and I’m not dead.”

“I tried though.”

“I turned on you all earlier. This is a stressful situation. We’re in space, you’re fifteen years old. It’s all weird and stressful, we’re gonna forgive each other this time ok?”

“Ok, fine.”

“Good, now I’m gonna cuddle you until we get to earth or the boys figure out they can’t get us back to earth.”

“Yeah ok. I like that plan.” Hannah snuggled back into Amanda’s arm and relaxed, listening to her heartbeat and relishing in the presence of the living girl next to her.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://ryanthemadbitch.tumblr.com/)


End file.
